devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomboy
Tomboy is one of the Devil Breakers in Devil May Cry 5. Description Nico creates Tomboy at the same time as the Buster Arm after Nero defeats Artemis. Tomboy is a mechanical hand in primarily black, orange and yellow, with a rough, weathered paint scheme reminiscent of construction equipment. A folding arm assembly is mounted on the back of the forearm. When in use it has two forms depending on what weapon it is used in combination with. In both forms, a series of exhaust pipes unfold from the forearm, and the arm assembly unfolds. With Red Queen, it opens out to rest against the sword's fuel injection system during Nero's swing animations. While it is active, Red Queen will be lit up even more brightly than at Exceed level 3 including a glow all along the fuller, heat streaming from the exhausts and parts of the injection system glowing yellow-hot. With Blue Rose it aligns itself with the top of the barrels with Nero holding the gun sideways, and a series of accelerator rings unfold, seemingly forming a Gauss-style magnetic accelerator, and a unit which appears to be some kind of targeting system unfolds from the forearm. As this form is charged, hologram-like additions appear, a long triangular section that starts blue and turns yellow at full charge along the axis of the revolver's barrels, and a series of circular displays covered in runes and symbols. File ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site, Character - Nero[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/nero.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Nero] English localisation= :Soup up your sword or gun by linking them up to this Devil Breaker. The boost in power comes at a loss of control so handle with care. |-| Japanese script= :使用することで、装備中の剣や銃の基本能力を「暴れ馬のごとく」強化させる。 :あまりにピーキーな性能のため、扱うにはコツが必要。 ;Nico's Weapon Report - Tomboy English localisation= :Uh, I think I might've overdone it this time. :I wanted to craft somethin' to power up your sword and gun, but the output on this thing borders on absurd. You might even have a little trouble wrangling it. :But hey, what guy doesn't like a piece that's a little hard to handle? Treat her right and she's bound to come around. |-| Japanese script= :こんな私でもたまにやり過ぎた、と 思う事がある。この作品は、まさに そのやり過ぎの一例だ。 :お前が使っている剣や銃と連結して 火力を上げるのが狙いだったが…… とんでもない出力になっちまった。 :お前でも思い通りに扱うのはかなり 難しいだろうな。だが、じゃじゃ馬な女を落とすのは 男の楽しみのひとつだと言う。そのうちコイツを扱うのが楽しくて 仕方なくなってくるはずだ。 Gameplay Nero using Tomboy 1.jpg|Nero uses Bloody Queen. Nero using Tomboy 2.jpg|Nero uses Tomboy to power up Blue Rose. Nero using Tomboy 3.jpg|EX Charge Shot at full power. Tomboy is unlocked at the start of Mission 06: Steel Impact along with the Buster Arm. Following this, Tomboys will spawn randomly in missions along with other Devil Breakers, and can be purchased in the store for 1000 . Tomboy is functionally unique among the Devil Breakers: it is a device for supercharging Nero's weapons, at the expense of decreased control of them. All the Devil Breaker button does is toggle Tomboy on and off, with a short air guitar-like animation for changing state. While Tomboy is activated, Nero cannot rev Red Queen, perform EX Act or MAX Act, or use Color Up or Charge Shot. The EX meter will be preserved in whatever state it was when Tomboy was activated, and is not used for Tomboy-powered strikes: similarly, shots with Tomboy do not deplete the Color Up ammo gauge. Any Charge Shot built up will be lost when Tomboy is activated. With Tomboy active, Nero's basic sword swings are clumsier and shorter-ranged, but deal increased damage: the basic 7-hit combo ends in a massive ground slam that throws smaller enemies into the air. The air combo starts with a single rolling strike, with the second hit a to-ground strike which is basically a powered-up Split. Nero cannot lock on while Tomboy is active: instead, pressing the lock-on button changes the Red Queen's ground move to a powerful lunging strike that propels Nero a short distance into the air, and in the air a spinning descending strike that hits repeatedly. The latter is one of the best moves Tomboy has for gaining Style. Tomboy can also power up Blue Rose. Like Gerbera's ground Break Age, this disables movement and switches to an over-shoulder view with manual aim, though unlike Gerbera, Tomboy's version is affected by the camera controls being inverted. A glowing targeting reticle is displayed to show the point of aim, with a larger set of markers around it indicating the effect radius of the shot. This mode can be charged by up to two additional levels, without requiring Nero to have unlocked the post-game Charge Shot. At full power, the shot can penetrate multiple enemies. After a half or full charge shot, Nero automatically exits aim mode: the player can also manually exit it by pressing jump or deactivating Tomboy. This move is powerful, but difficult to use effectively. Nero enters aiming mode facing in the direction the camera is facing, not the direction he is facing. The player can only rotate the point of aim 90 degrees either side of this starting position. The whole time Tomboy is being used to power up Nero's weapons it is vulnerable to being destroyed if Nero is hit. The Break Age offers a way around this, effectively offering Nero a short time with an indestructible Devil Breaker in return for it being automatically lost afterwards. Movesets Tomboy= |-| Blue Rose= |-| Red Queen= Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN The Tomboy was added to ''TEPPEN with its "The Devils Awaken" expansion. It is featured in one action card. The illustration for this card is based on an official promotional image released for Devil may Cry 5 which can be seen below. Trivia *The Tomboy is one of the Devil Breakers featured on Nero's Sentinel figure. Gallery Tomboy arm.jpg Tomboy_1_concept_DMC5.png|Tomboy's concept art 1 for DMC5 Tomboy_2_concept_DMC5.png|Tomboy's concept art 2 for DMC5 Sentinel Dante & Nero figures PVs (13).jpg|The Tomboy on Nero's Sentinel figure T033.png|''TEPPEN'' card References ru:Оторва Category:Devil Breakers Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons